User blog:LunaAmatista/Official song translations
Songs as translated by Sentai Filmworks. Chances are these won't be used, but I still want to have them handy. I've included the Spanish translations as well, for cross reference purposes. 1. EP01 Fierce emotions that pierce the darkness Shedding light on that which these girls crave... Flames that reach the heavens will burn me to cinders When the stars, drawn by guilt, come falling There wil be a dream I can't let go of, a sky I'll want to protect My arrow, the embodiment of a shooting star, will pursue Those memories, far away and growing smaller That will one day disappear I'm rocked by gales of wind, and I make a secret vow I will not be stopped, not until this world has been turned to ash My passion will keep burning, hotter than anyone else's I believe that surely I, too, have a dream I can't let go of Now, in the depths of this heart that beats so loudly, the fires of passion have been quietly lit // Emociones intensas que atraviesan la oscuridad E iluminan la ambición de estas chicas... Llamas altas hasta el cielo me convertirán en cenizas Cuando las estrellas caigan presas de la culpa Habrá un sueño al que no renunciaré, un cielo que protegeré Mi flecha, una estrella fugaz Perseguirá esos recuerdos que se vuelven Lejanos y pequeños hasta desaparecer Me empuja un vendaval, y hago una promesa sorpresa No me detendrán, no hasta que el mundo se convierta en cenizas Mi pasión seguirá ardiendo, más que los demás Yo también tengo un sueño al que no renunciaré Profundo, en este corazón que late fuerte, se ha encendido el fuego de a pasión 2. EP02 Why did this happen? I've been enveloped in flames, imprisoned by them For so very long Now, those flames will never burn out Because I've had now one who understands To be by my side I've been buffeted by gales of wind, my heart aflame Only that star knows what I seek Is the future unattainable? Surely, no one can know that I continued fighting with a shadow of myself Ony that star knows what it is that I seek When the curtain rises, the future is sure to come to me Yes, I can't be here, so I'll go much farther away Here, I cannot lose There is no loss I can't make a mistake It's not a mistake You don't understand And I don't understand you, which is why We can talk to each other The darkness of night Until morning comes Grows deeper There is a future for everyone I can't just stay hidden, and so All on my own A dream I was on the verge of forgetting, ah You can't do much of anything And yet, (Even I) I want to make good on that promise Can't stand to lose One, just one For the sake of just one promise If only that star knows the future I'll look up at the sky and genty reach out my hand // ¿Por qué pasó esto? Estoy envuelta en llamas, presa de las llamas Hace ya tiempo Ahora, esas llamas jamás se apagarán Porque nunca tuve a nadie que entendiera Que estuviera a mi lado Me abofeteó el vendaval, mi corazón enardecido Solo esa estrella sabe lo que busco ¿El futuro es inacanzable? Nadie puede saberlo Seguí luchando con lo que quedaba de mí Solo esa estrella sabe lo que busco Cuando se suba el telón, el futuro vendrá por mí Dí, no puedo estar aquí, así que iré más lejos Aquí, no puedo perder No hay derrota No puedo cometer un error No es un error No lo entiendes Y yo no te entiendo a ti Por eso, podemos hablar La oscuridad de la noche Hasta que llega la mañana Se hace cada vez más intensa Hay un futuro para todas No puedo esconderme Por mi propia cuenta Un sueño que estaba a punto de olvidar, ah No puedes hacer demasiado Y, sin embargo, (Incluso yo) Quiero cumplir esa promesa No puedo perder Una, solo una Por una sola promesa Si esta estrella conoce el futuro Miraré al cielo y le tenderé la mano 3. EP03 I should be able to see it as well No, you won't see it The view at the top of that tower What is in your heart? That which the blinking eye takes in Even the star that has yet to arrive If it is for the sake of that promise Will continue to streak forth The call of a goddess and the celestial throne Yes, there is only one star that drifts down Come climb up, if you have the guts Try to slay me, show me your rage Don't be swayed by the great beast taking residence in your mind I care nothing for those who lack resolve I want to see that gaze, a fight with pride on the line Going higher and shining more Illuminating the horizon One step forward, one step closer to the dream That is pride Going higher and shining more Toward an unreachable place That is my pride // Yo también debería poder verlo No, no lo verás La vista desde la punta de esa torre ¿Qué guarda tu corazón? Lo que absorbe ese ojo parpadeante Incluso la estrella que aún no llegó Si es por esa promesa Seguiré adelante La llamada de una diosa y el trono celestial Sí, solo hay una estrella a la deriva Ven, sube si tienes las agallas Trata de vencerme, muéstrame tu ira No dejes que esa bestia en tu mente te domine No me interesan las personas sin determinación Quiero ver esa mirada, quiero verte luchar con orgullo Subir más alto y brillar cada vez más Iluminar el horizonte Un paso adelante, un pasó más cerca de ese sueño Eso es orgullo Subir más alto y brillar cada vez más Hacia un lugar inalcanzable Ese es mi orgullo 4. EP05 Don't look away, don't keep your distance Keep your gaze straight ahead, look only at me Stay like that, forever I won't forget what happened that day Magic ball of love, the magic ball that vanishes You remember it, right? Hey, in this duet that goes round and round Let's dance until we're tired The day will break and it will be afternoon Hey, even if it's a swing and miss Because the game will not end The sky is our destiny I'll go running, straightfoward Surely, right ahead, we will both become stars The continuation of a dream we had once I won't forget what happened that day When I close my days I come alive, I can be reborn Ah, atop this stage that goes round and round We give our all and we clash This is our first time to do this, right? Hey, who is it that changed you? It's because I made a promise With whom, and what kind of promise? Hey, look only at me See, there's a small light That will disappear come midday You know, if you're not here then I Will become nothing Don't let the game end Hey, in this duet that goes round and round Let's dance until we're tired The night will end and it will become midday Hey, the sparkling sun Shines light above the grass Let's continue with the game Okay, "Here I come" All right, "Be gentle" But there's no way I can lose, yup ♥ // No apartes la mirada, no te alejes Mira hacia adelante, mírame solo a mí Sigue así por siempre No olvidaré lo que pasó ese día Pelota mágica del amor, pelota mágica que desaparece Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? En este dueto que da vueltas y vueltas Bailemos hasta el cansancio Amanecerá y se hará la tarde Oye, aunque perdamos la partida El juego no termina El cielo es nuestro destino Correré hacia adelante Las dos seremos estrellas La continuación del sueño que tuvimos una vez No olvidaré lo que pasó ese día Cuando cierro los ojos, vivo, renazco Ah, sobre este escenario que da vueltas y vueltas Lo damos todo y nos enfrentamos Es la primera vez que lo hacemos Oye, ¿quién te cambió? Es porque hice una promesa ¿A quién, y qué promesa? Oye, mírame solo a mí Ves, hay una luz tenue Que desaparecerá al mediodía Sabes, si no estás aquí, entonces yo No seré nada No dejes que el juego termine En este dueto que da vueltas y vueltas Bailemos hasta el cansancio La noche terminará y se hará mediodía Oye, el sol brillante Ilumina el césped Sigamos jugando Bien, aquí voy De acuerdo, sé delicada Pero no hay manera de que pierda 5. EP06 Pinkies of children entwined, a promise to always be together How many days, I wonder, have passed since then? I look up, and those petals I saw were so very blinding I felt as though even if I reached for you, I would fall short If you want to go down separate paths I won't stop you If there is no happiness here You can go bloom somewhere else I want more than anything to see that moment you're in full bloom I belived, without a doubt, you would always protect me This caged bird has forever yearned for the blue skies When did this young bird find its voice? Flowers and wings alike ride gently upon the breeze Farewell, I'm leaving on my journey This instant, away from you So memories will not be forgotten I'm going to hollow out my heart and leave The swift stream of a river, though divided by a rock Will eventually reunite Paths that go separate ways also Will at length become one Make the flower boom, for the sake of one person, and live life to the fullest! // La promesa de estar juntas siempre ¿Cuántos días han pasado desde entonces? Levanto la mirada de esos pétalos enceguecedores Sentí que aunque lo intentara, nunca te alcanzaría Si quieres que nos separemos No te detendré Si aquí no eres feliz Puedes florecer en otro lado Lo único que quiero es verte en flor Supe que siempre me protegerías Este pájaro enjaulado siempre quiso volar ¿Cuándo encontró su voz? Las flores y las alas besan suavemente la brisa Adiós, empiezo mi propio camino Este instante, lejos de ti Para que no olvidemos los recuerdos Dejaré mi corazón aquí y huiré Si una roca divide el agua del río El agua se vuelve a juntar Los caminos que se dividen Siempre se vuelven a unir Que la flor florezca, por amor a una persona, y que viva al máximo 6. EP08 For the sake of that promise I vowed to keep It's okay, don't be afraid Your blade, at the ready, trembles Though it's only a small shine Bid farewell to a world that revolves in sadness Protect those precious to you (And time and again) Time and again, I turn back in the face of despair Beginnings always come unannounced Fate changes in an instant At the moment of that pinky-promise She awakened (the Girl) Though she sets off, she can't make things come true alone... The dream for the both of us will bloom A small seed, planted together that day in our youth Blooms into a huge flower, and the stars have guided me I won't lose anymore, I won't give up I'll reach out to you I won't run away, I won't cry, I'm off to our promised place I've missed you, this whole time Once again, the bonds of the stars that bind us together can cause a miracle // Por la promesa que juré cumplir Está bien, no temas Tu espada, ya lista, tiembla Aunque es solo un brillo tenue Despídete de un mundo inmerso en la tristeza Protege a quienes amas (Una y otra vez) Una y otra vez, retrocedo ante la desesperación Los comienzos llegan sin avisar El destino cambia en un instante Cuando hizo esa promesa infantil Se despertó (la chica) Aunque esté decidida, no puede hacer realidad todo sola... Nuestro sueño florecerá Esa semilla que plantamos juntas en nuestra infancia Se abre en una flor enorme, y las estrellas me guían Ya no perderé, no me rendiré Te alcanzaré No escaparé, no lloraré, me iré a nuestro lugar prometido Te he extrañado todo este tiempo Una vez mas, nuestros vínculos con las estrellas pueden causar un milagro 7. EP09 I refuse to let anyone interfere With this stage of fate that's mine alone Change will invite tragedy The sky sparkles differently than yesterday I want to send a newborn star to you I just want to protect what is precious Our encounter was precious, and we will grow stronger We are connected, and I will protect these bonds of the stars // Me niego a que alguien interfiera En este escenario del destino que es solo mío El cambio traerá tragedias El cielo tiene otro brillo que ayer Quiero enviarte una estrella nueva Solo quiero proteger lo que es valioso Nuestro encuentro fue valioso y nos fortalecerá Estamos unidas, y protegeré el lazo de las estrellas 8. EP10 There's no time to hesitate, the gears have started to turn Now, hoist the bade called determination Though the ending is unknown, the curtain has risen on the Revue I shall make myself anew When the wish, gently murmured, stained my heart The guiding star flickered Shining Star Divine In that newborn light Clear the way, Star Divine Toward a future that can't be given up "Glory," you shall stop at the tip of this blade In each heart there lies concealed emotions The sight of your courageous face, the sparks scatter wildly I can neither blink nor turn my eyes away Though we may fight, I believe in you Though only one who can stand on the center stage But, I am no longer lonely Do not lose, Star Divine Do not forsake the future Rise up, Star Divine No matter how many times I'm harmed It is the stage that gives me life The constellations turned to space dust, bound by the faraway sky, That is destiny That is instinct Now, once again, I'm becoming myself The shining of the Star Divine Be born in the light Clear the way, Star Divine Toward a future that can't be given up Do not lose, Star Divine Do not forsake the future Rise up, Star Divine No matter how many times I'm harmed It is the stage that gives me life "Glory," you shall stop at the tip of this blade // No hay tiempo para dudar, los engranajes están en marcha Ahora, agarra la espada de la determinación Aunque el final es incierto, el telón se ha levantado en la revue Me renovaré Cuando el deseo, murmurando suavemente, tocó mi corazón La estrella guía parpadeó Estrella brillante y divina Con esa luz nueva Guía el camino, estrella divina Hacia un futuro irrenunciable "Gloria", te conquistaré con mi espada En cada corazón hay emociones ocultas Ver tu rostro valiente, las chispas vuelan furiosas No puedo parpadear ni mirar hacia otro lado Aunque nos enfrentemos, creo en ti Pero solo una podrá pararse en el centro del escenario Ya no estoy sola Estrella brillante y divina Con esa luz nueva Muéstrate, estrella divina Sin importar cuántas veces salgas lastimada Es el escenario el que me da vida Las estrellas se hicieron polvo en el cielo lejano Ese es el destino Ese es el instinto Hoy, una vez más, vuelvo a ser yo misma El brillo de a estrella divina Nace en a luz Guía el camino, estrella divina Hacia un futuro irrenunciable No pierdas, estrella divina No renuncies al futuro Muéstrate, estrella divina Sin importar cuántas veces salgas lastimada Es el escenario el que me da vida "Gloria", te conquistaré con mi espada 9. EP11 Stretching back muscles the proper way Lift your gaze high The blue sky overhead is still boundless today Blinding as the sun And learning from the blooming flowers There is a meaning in all encounters You will spread your dreams, do not forget your dreams The future will vary, so open up the curtains We are Stage Girls We were born Stage Girls Leaning on courage with a finger extended I gently draw an arc We are Stage Girls Perpetual love at our core We follow our desires, feet moving foward So that we won't falter Because the world is our grand stage Purse your lips tightly That's right, no matter how shameless, I won't just waste my tears crying Though I still can't reach The ideal me I've come much closer than I was yesterday I'll continue evolving, quietly look over me All of the bitterness of regret, yes, surely Will become the encouragement for tomorrow We are Stage Girls We were born Stage Girls Leaning on courage with a finger extended Gently draw an arc We are Stage Girls We are incomplete Stage Girls We always swell with pride Because we can become brave We are Stage Girls Perpetual love at our core Feet move forward, following desire So that we won't falter The world has always waited for us Because the world is Our grand stage // Estirando la espalda al máximo Levanta la mirada El cielo azul hoy sigue infinito Enceguecedor como el sol Y aprende de las flores que florecen Todos los encuentros significan algo Amplía tus sueños, no te olvides de ellos El futuro cambiará, así que abre las cortinas Somos chicas de escenario Nacimos chicas de escenario Tocando la valentía con el dedo Dibujo un arco suavemente Somos chicas del escenario Solo tenemos amor infinito Seguimos nuestros deseos y avanzamos Para no flaquear Porque el mundo es nuestro gran escenario Aprieta los labios Sí, aunque sea vergonzoso, No desperdiciaré mis lágrimas Aunque aún no logre alcanzar A mi yo ideal Me acerqué mucho más que ayer Seguiré mejorando, ya verás La amargura del arrepentimiento Será mi motivación mañana Somos chicas de escenario Nacimos chicas de escenario Tocando la valentía con el dedo Dibujo un arco suavemente Somos chicas de escenario Somos chicas de escenario incompletas Nos llenamos de orgullo Porque podemos ser valientes Somos chicas de escenario Solo tenemos un amor infinito Seguimos avanzando, seguimos nuestros deseos Para no flaquear El mundo siempre nos ha esperado Porque el mundo es nuestro gran escenario 10. EP12 It will definitely repeat itself The star we have yet to reach Will someday disappear, in a small twinkle My name is Claire I am guilty of the sin of the star Neither of our dreams, no They will never come to be, never come to be Have faith that if we're together, our fate will continue Our one precious promise from our childhood days I won't give up, I'll creat our fate I want to see you, ah You were beside me The star we always wished upon, is our Starlight // Volverá a repetirse La estrella que aún no alcanzamos Algún día desaparecerá en un parpadeo Me llamo Claire Soy culpable del pecado de la estrella Nuestros sueños Jamás se harán realidad Pero ten fe: si seguimos juntas, nuestro destino no cambiará Nuestra sagrada promesa de la infancia No me daré por vencida, crearé nuestro destino Quiero verte, ah Estabas junto a mí La estrella de nuestros deseos es nuestra Starlight OP Who, oh who, will be the one to grab hold of the star? At the very top of that tower These flames lit in silence fill my chest with a white-hot passion That's just the Wheel of Fortune it's not like I'm being forced to dance on this stage Spring forth I'm sure I saw it that day The brilliance of a star that has burst open Until my fingers reach out to touch that faded promise It will start before the curtain rises And be spelled out before our eyes Having been reborn I was able to meet you here Once again ... ED I've watched you for so long It seems you've set your loneliness aside On this night, even the moon Grins Look this way Oh, fly me to the star I can't tell you how I feel So many different lives That I call to mind And try to act out Because it's your attention That I want to attract Oh, fly me to the star ... Sometimes I get worried, because It seems as if you'll leave Those sparkling eyes Only for me May they shine Oh, fly me to the star O bird that has announced the break of dawn The hands on the clock Make it all stop A shooting star glides softly through the morning sky And falls Oh, fly me to the star Introductions as well: Karen EP01 Atop a stage brimming with stardust, I am reborn, and clad in the flowers of love that have so magnificiently bloomed... and I will leap onto that stage of light to make my appearance! Student of 99th Class, Karen Aijo! We will all do Starlight! || EP02 Atop a stage brimming with stardust, the flowers of love have so magnificiently bloomed... Student of 99th Class, Karen Aijo! We will ALL do Starlight! || EP03,05 Atop a stage brimming with stardust, in the flowers of love have so magnificiently bloomed... Student of 99th Class, Karen Aijo! We will all do Starlight! || EP12 Atop a stage brimming with stardust, clad in flowers of love have so magnificiently bloomed. Student of 99th Class, Karen Aijo! You will do Starlight! // EP01 En un escenario repleto de polvo de estrellas, renazco y me cubro de flores de amor creadas para florecer de forma sublime, ¡me lanzaré al escenario resplandeciente! Alumna de la clase 99, ¡Karen Aijo! ¡Todas seremos Starlight! || EP02 Sobre un escenario, brillando con polvo de estrellas, las flores del amor florecieron de manera sublime... Alumna de la clase 99, ¡Karen Aijo! ¡TODAS haremos Starlight! || EP03 Sobre un escenario, brillando con polvo de estrellas, las flores del amor florecieron de manera sublime... Alumna de la clase 99, ¡Karen Aijo! ¡Todas haremos Starlight! || EP05 EP03 Sobre un escenario, brillando con polvo de estrellas, en las flores del amor florecieron de manera sublime... Alumna de la clase 99, ¡Karen Aijo! ¡Todas haremos Starlight! || EP12 Sobre un escenario, brillando con polvo de estrellas, abundan las flores del amor florecieron de manera sublime. Alumna de la clase 99, ¡Karen Aijo! ¡Tú harás Starlight! Junna EP02 Everyone has their own star of destiny. Stars that shine, the morning star, stars that fall. Though I may not yet see my own star, I gaze upward, and on this day... I, Junna Hoshimi, student of the 99th cass, will take hold of a star of my own! // EP02 Todas tenemos nuesta propia estrella del destino. Estrellas que brillan, el lucero del alba, estrellas fugaces... Aunque no vea mi propia estrella, miro hacia arriba, y hoy... Yo, Junna Hoshimi, alumna de la clase 99, ¡tomaré mi propia estrella! Maya EP03 The star of love which shines on the moon... Now, gather that outpouring of light and send it to your heart! Head of the 99th class, Maya Tendo! Tonight, I will show you the sparkle! / EP10 The star of love which shines on the moon... Now, gather that outpouring of light and send it to your heart! Head of the 99th class, Maya Tendo! Tonight, I will show you that shine! // EP03 La estrella del amor que brilla en la luna... ¡Usa esa explosión de luz y envíala a tu corazón! ¡Representante de la clase 99, Maya Tendo! ¡Esta noche, les mostraré lo que es el brillo! / EP10 La estrella del amor que brilla en la luna... ¡Ahora, usa esa explosión de luz y envíala a tu corazón! ¡Primera alumna de la clase 99, Maya Tendo! ¡Esta noche, les mostraré ese brillo! Mahiru I adore the shining stage, but... I love it even more when you shine. In a duet that goes round and round, I hope we can dance together, forever. Student of the 99th class, Mahiru Tsuyuzaki! I was the one... who was always by your side. // Adoro este escenario brillante, pero... Me gusta mucho más cuando la que brilla eres tú. En un dueto que da vueltas y vueltas, espero que podamos bailar juntas para siempre. ¡Alumna de las class 99, Mahiru Tsuyuzaki! Yo fui... la que siempre estuvo a tu lado. Kaoruko / Futaba K There is a path we two have walked, one that goes between song and dance... F Yet I have found a straight path, one that rises to the night sky! Student of the 99th class, Futaba Isurugi! I will dash forth with fighting spirit! K Student of the 99th class, Kaoruko Hanayagi! I'll have you follow me till the very end! // K Hay un camino que ambas recorrimos, uno que está entre el canto y el baile... F ¡Sin embargo, encontré un camino recto, uno que se alza hacia el cielo nocturno! ¡Alumna de la clase 99, Futaba Isurugi! ¡Avanzaré con un espíritu de lucha! K ¡Alumna de la clase 99, Kaoruko Hanayagi! ¡Haré que me sigas hasta el final! Hikari EP08 The vow from that day slipped from a hand held confidently aloft, falling into the abyss. Thoug it may end in tragedy, I will once ascend the stage of fate. Student of the 99th class, Hikari Kagura! All of this... is for the sake of Starlight! || EP12 The shine reborn in my heart overflows with light and illuminates the stage. From the 99th class, Hikari Kagura. Let me see you take away my everything. // EP08 La promesa de ese día se desprendió de una mano elevada y cayó al abismo. Aunque termine en una tragedia, subiré una vez más al escenario. ¡Alumna de la clase 99, Hikari Kagura! Todo esto... ¡es por Starlight! || EP12 El brillo que renació en mi corazón resplandece e ilumina e escenario. Alumna de la clase 99, Hikari Kagura. Déjame ver cómo te llevas todo lo que tengo. Nana The fruit has become ripened and heavy upon the stage... but it remians tender, and someone must protect it all! Student of the 99th class, Nana Daiba! I will protect them! Forever... Again and again! // La fruta ha madurado y ha ganado peso en ese escenario... ¡pero sigue siendo frágil, y alguien debe protegerlo todo! ¡Alumna de las clase 99, Nana Daiba! ¡Yo protegeré todo! Por siempre... ¡una y otra vez! Hikari / Karen H From a hand held confidently aloft... K the flowers of love have so magnificiently bloomed. H Though it may end in tragedy... K I will leap onto the stage of light to make my appearance! H K H/K We will all do Starlight together! // H De una mano elevada... K Las flores del amor florecieron de forma sublime. H Aunque termine en una tragedia... K ¡subiré a ese escenario de luz para ofrecer mi presentación! H ¡Alumna de la clase 99, Hikari Kagura! K ¡Alumna de la clase 99, Karen Aijo! H/K ¡Todas haremos Starlight juntas! Claudine Everyone has an equal chance to shine... So, through the dance of love, I shall burn more passionately, soar on freedom's wings higher than anyone! I am the second-ranked student of the 99th class, Claudine Saijo! C'est moi, la star! // Todas tienen la misma posibilidad de brillar... ¡A través de la danza del amor, arderé con más pasión, me elevaré más que nadie en las alas de la libertad! ¡Segunda alumna de la clase 99, Claudine Saijo! C'est moi, la star! Category:Blog posts